Hinata Crush
by Zakura16
Summary: Harry finds out he has a cousin that lives in Hinata, Japan. He goes there to meet her and meets the Hinata House girls and Keitaro. He becomes best friends with the girls and develops a crush on Keitaro. Yaoi/Slash/Yuri/Femslash. Pairings: Keitaro x Harry, Naru x Sinobu x Mutsumi, Haruka x Kitsune, Motoko x Su. R&R Please.
1. Finding Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Love Hina. This is only for fun.

* * *

"Talk"

'Think'

Finding Family.

"Boy!" Harry heard his uncle yell from down stairs before he heard his uncle stomping upstairs and towards his room. A few minutes later his bedroom door banged open and his wale of an uncle stood in the doorway. "Boy, Petunia wants you to help her with cleaning the attic." His uncle ordered him before storming out of the room. Harry sighed before getting up and leaving the room. He slowly made his way towards the attic where his aunt was impatiently waiting for him.

"There you are! Now I want this place spotless by tonight. If it's not then you will get no food tonight." She said before storming off and leaving him alone to do his work. Harry sighed again before getting to work. He decided to clear the place first and then clean it. He started moving all the boxes to one corner. While he was moving the boxes one of them fell over and spilled its contents on the floor.

Harry bent down and scrambled to gather all of the papers. One of the papers caught his eye because it had his mother's name on it. Harry slowly read through the paper and his eyes widened at what he found. It seems that his aunt and mother had a half-sister, who had a daughter.

"Naru Narusegawa." Harry repeated the name softly. He couldn't believe that he had other family all this time. According to the papers she lived at Hinata House that was located in Hinata, Japan. Harry paused and decided that he was going to go meet his cousin. After losing Sirius, Harry thought it would be a great idea to go on a vacation and forget everything that happened. Frankly he was tired of the Wizarding world depending on him to kill a man more experienced and magically stronger than him.

He was still a child yet they expect him to protect and save them. That wasn't a live he wanted. He just wanted someone to care, protect and love him. He wants someone to see him as just Harry and not the Boy-Who-lived. But all he got was people worshipping the ground he walked on for something he doesn't even remember. Harry hid the papers under his shirt and went back to cleaning the attic.

After he was done he ran to his room and pulled a bag from under the floorboards. Before Sirius died they were planning to run away together. They got him new clothes and a passport with the name Evan Black. He also had a pouch that was connected to his vault at Gringotts that would give him any muggle currency.

He got changed into black skinny jeans, an emerald shirt and green dragon hide boots. He put on a green choker with a black panther that would help him understand and talk any language. He took his bag and sneaked out of his room, downstairs and out of the front door. He got a cab to take him to the airport and bought a plane ticket.

As he sat down to wait for his plane he let out a sigh of relieve. He was finally going to be free. Free from his abusive relatives and those suck ups from the wizarding world. He won't be forced to do things he doesn't want to do and he was finally going to meet a cousin that wasn't Dudley. He just hoped Naru would accept him and not send him away.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as they announced that his plane has arrived. He slowly got up and boarded his plane. He sat down in his seat and closed his eyes to take a nap for the rest of the flight. He was woken up by a flight attendant telling him that they had arrived. He rubbed his eyes and got up to exit the plane. Harry looked around in wonder at the new place and people as he made his way towards the airport entrance. He couldn't believe he was here and free from expectations.

He quickly found a cab and told the cab driver to go to Hinata. He relaxed back in his seat and looked out the window at the scenery as they drove. The cab dropped him off at Hinata café and Harry looked sorrowfully at the stares he had to climb. He let out a pained sigh before making his way up the stairs. Harry reached the top of the stairs slightly out of breathe. Harry looked up at the building before him and couldn't help but to gasp in wonder.

He has never seen such a beautiful building besides Hogwarts. The falling cherry blossoms made the place seem even more beautiful and peaceful. Harry made his way towards the entrance and nervously entered. He removed his shoes and replaced them with slippers as was the tradition in Japan. Harry stood in the entrance hall, but saw that it was empty.

"Hello?" He called out timidly, but no one answered. He walked up more stairs and down a hall before hearing something that sounded like running and shouting. Just as he turned the corner of the hall, something hit him in the face almost making him fall to the floor. "What?" He asked surprised before grabbing hold of it and pulling it away from his face.

He blinked as he came face to face with a turtle. He stared at it for a while, confused before grinning at it. He gave it a light peck on the head and thought he heard it sigh happily. He chuckled at it softly and turned his head when he heard the running and shouting getting closer. "She went this way!" He heard before a body collided with his.

Harry landed on his back hard with the other on top of him. Both groaned in pain. Harry slowly opened his eyes and blushed bright red as he noticed the position he and the other was in. Harry's legs were spread and the other was lying between his parted legs. The other was also 100% male by the flat chest and the feeling of a very important male anatomy.

Harry looked at the face only inches from his. The male had brown hair and the most striking warm brown eyes. Both males blushed when they noticed that their lips were only inches from each other. Someone grabbed the male by his collar and pulled him off of him. "Pervert!" The person shouted before they threw the male aside and into a wall. Harry stared stunned at the reddish-brown haired woman. Two other girls ran into the hall. "Naru!" They called the girl. 'So this is Naru Narusegawa.'


	2. Meeting Keitaro and the girls

"Talk"

'Think'

Meeting Keitaro and the girls.

Harry sat awkwardly on the couch as everyone stared at him. A woman with brown hair, that wore an apron, gave him a cup of tea. Harry took it gratefully. "Arigato." Harry thanked her, taking the cup. "No problem, but who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked curiously, but sternly. Harry took a sip of the drink before putting it down on the table. "I'm Harry Potter, but I now go by Evan Black in memory of my deceased godfather. The reason I'm here is because I found out that my deceased mother had a half-sister who had a daughter." Harry began explaining.

"I found out that her daughter, my half-cousin, lives here." Harry finished. The group looked shocked and Harry picked up his cup to continue drinking his tea while they absorbed everything he said. "And who is the half-cousin you're looking for?" The woman asked. Harry finished drinking his tea before answering. "Naru Narusegawa." He said slowly. "What?!" Everyone yelled making him cringe at how loud it is. "I said that the person I'm looking for is Naru Narusegawa." He said again. They all turned as one to look at the shocked red-brown haired woman. She was staring at him with disbelieve and seemed to be at a loss for words.

The woman from before seemed to be over her shock because she was the first one to start speaking. "Well I'm Haruka Urashima and this is Keitaro Urashima, the landlord." She said and then pointed to the only male as she introduced him. Harry blushed a light pink as he remembered what happened in the hall. Keitaro gave him an awkward smile and Harry returned it shyly. "And I'm Mitsune Konno." A woman with short ash-brown hair said flirtatiously.

Harry gave an awkward smile. "Sorry, but that won't work since I'm gay." He told her, hoping if he told her the truth that she won't flirt with him again. She looked slightly shocked before it turned into a put out expression. "I'm Motoko Aoyama." A girl with long raven hair that was tied back introduced herself. She looked kind of hostile until he announced that he was gay. Only then did she start to calm down.

"I'm Kaolla Su." Energetic blonde introduced herself. Harry gave her a bright smile. Her personality seems to be contagious because he didn't feel as nervous as before. "I'm Shinobu Maehara." A short raven haired girl shyly introduced herself. Harry smiled at her reassuringly. It seemed to work because he saw her relax a little.

Harry turned to the last girl that he knew to be Naru. She was staring at him contemplatively. She cleared her throat as she saw him looking at her. "I'm the one you're looking for, Naru Narusegawa." Harry smiled brightly at her, glad that he had other family. She was slightly taken aback by how glad he was to meet her. Something landed in his lap and he looked down to see that the turtle from before was lying on his lap.

He gently picked her up and cradled her close to his chest. "And who is this gorgeous turtle?" He asked as he petted her. She made him miss Hedwig. But he knew that Hedwig was on her way and would be there shortly. "Myuh!" The turtle happily made the sound as she snuggled closer to Harry. Harry chuckled happily at the turtle and looked back at the others for an answer to his question.

Keitaro snapped out of his surprise and smiled sheepishly at him, making Harry blush. Mitsune looked curiously between Keitaro and Harry. She smiled slyly as she saw Harry blushing. "Oh, her name is Tama." Keitaro answered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "If it's okay with you all, could I live here? I have nowhere else to live. Both of my parents are dead and the rest of my family hates me." He pleaded, giving them puppy-dog eyes that he learned from Sirius.

All the girls fell for his puppy-dog eyes and quickly agreed. Keitaro also agreed with a slight flush to his cheeks. Haruka also agreed since it was alright with the others. "You can have room 203 next to Keitaro's room." Haruka said handing him the key to the room. Harry beamed at her and the others were taken aback by how beautiful he looked smiling like that. "Arigato!" He said gratefully.

"Keitaro show him his room." Haruka ordered Keitaro. He jumped up from the couch and headed in the direction of the rooms. Harry waved the others goodbye as he got up to follow Keitaro. Both walked in silence, not knowing what to say. Harry knew that he was developing a crush on Keitaro. He has never really felt this way before. The only crush he had was Cho, but after he kissed her he realised that he didn't really like her like that.

He recently realised that he was more attracted to boys than girls. Yes he could admire the beauty of a woman, but didn't really feel attracted to them. Since he was only recently discovered this, Keitaro was his first crush on a boy. He didn't even know how old he was and hoped he wasn't too young for him. He didn't want Keitaro to see him as a younger hormonal boy. He really wanted Keitaro to like him.

"Um, Keitaro?" Harry asked timidly. Keitaro was startled out of his thoughts and gave him a sheepish smile. "Yes?" Harry fidgeted and shyly peaked at Keitaro, who was walking next to him. "How old are you?" "I'm twenty-two." Keitaro answered with an awkward chuckle following. "And you?" Keitaro asked curiously. "Sixteen." 'Only six years apart.' Both thought and silence fell over them again. 'That's not too much of a gap. People won't look at us strangely if we start dating.' Harry thought hopefully before mentally shaking his head.

'Don't get your hopes up, Harry. You don't even know if he is gay. Even if he was that doesn't mean he would be interested in you.' Harry scolded himself. They stopped in front of a door and stood facing each other. "Well this is your room." Keitaro said awkwardly. "Thank you for walking me to my room." Harry said gratefully.

They stood like that for a while staring at the other. Harry quickly snapped out of his daze. "Well goodbye." He said before opening the door. Keitaro also snapped out of his daze and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yes goodbye. I'll leave you to settle in in your new room." He said before leaving Harry to settle in. Harry took a deep breathe and entered his new room and the start of his new beginning.


End file.
